The Wolf and His Boy
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: AU. A wolf defies the Witch and frees Edmund. As the two travel through Narnia, Edmund discovers humans are not the only denizens of Earth to find Narnia. Narnia/Balto crossover. Teen to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Secret Police

The Wolf and His Boy

Teaser: AU. A wolf defies the Witch and frees Edmund. As the two travel through Narnia, Edmund discovers humans are not the only denizens of Earth to find Narnia. Narnia/Balto crossover

A/N: Balto as portrayed by Universal. Since that movie has little to no resemblance to the true story of Balto, welcome to the world of Balto the wolf-dog. (The real Balto was all dog, sorry Balto movie fans. I liked the movie too, but it is _not_ the true story of Balto.)

* * *

Prologue

Balto forged on through the cutting snow. He, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star had been forced off the trail by Steele and his new gang of dogs. With Steele watching the trail, their only choice was to circle around Nome and come in past Balto's old home. The half-wolf was in front as they moved in sled dog formation, breaking the trail for the lighter dogs. None of them saw the glowing portal until it was too late. Balto yelped as they all plunged through. The last thing he heard as darkness took him was a lion's roar.

* * *

Chapter One: Secret Police

Balto woke up in the snow, alone. He rose and looked around, sniffing for his friends. "Nikki! Kaltag! Star!" His voice rang off the trees but there was no one around. Confused, Balto set out, scanning the trees for any sign of his team mates. The storm was gone and the woods looked quite pretty. Balto looked around, wondering that he'd never seen this part of the forest. He knew the area around Nome very well. A light caught his attention and he forged toward it. To the wolf-dog's utter shock he found a lamp post. _Something's wrong. There are no lamp posts in Nome, let alone in the woods._ A sound brought Balto snapping around. He pinned his ears back and growled, on the defensive.

"Quit that, soldier," a wolf ordered as he strode into view. "We must return to Her Majesty's castle at once."

Balto frowned. "Who…"

"Come," the other barked, so fiercely that Balto didn't dare to disobey. He followed the wolf to the ice palace of Jadis, Queen of Narnia. There Balto found himself among wolves. After the first wolf left, the other wolves swarmed around Balto, asking him where he was from.

"I'm from the North country," Balto told them, cautious of the palace and its surroundings.

"Quiet!" The first wolf was back. "Line up! Her Majesty Queen Jadis approaches."

Balto followed the example of the wolves, wishing with all of his heart that he was home with his team and his family. _Jenna._ He bowed his head as a pale woman swept past. She wore white clothing and fur and carried a long crystal scepter, though Balto decided it looked more like a wand than a scepter. Both ends were tipped with crystal, though one end was much longer than the other. She passed the wolves with hardly a look. Balto watched her move away with a shiver. He had never before felt such a dark presence.

After she was gone, the lead wolf turned to them. "Her Majesty wants us on Patrol. You know what to do. Scout for troublemakers and bring any new rumors to me. Get going."

One wolf trotted forward. The lead wolf sighed. "Yes Lieutenant Ulf?"

"Captain Maugrim, three of our number displeased Her Majesty yesterday. Permission to check on the new recruits today?"

"Granted." Maugrim's gaze fell on Balto. "Take this soldier with you. I found him skiving off near the lamp post. Remind him of the penalty for angering Her Majesty."

Balto dipped his head and trotted to the lieutenant. The lieutenant surveyed him but didn't say a word. The other wolves jeered as they departed.

"Head up lad, let me get a look at ya." Balto looked up and was surprised. Lieutenant Ulf was older than Maugrim.

"Let me guess, you aren't from around here."

Balto stayed quiet. Ulf chuckled. "It ain't a trick question lad, I can tell. You don't look quite like a wolf. So what are ye?"

"I'm Balto. Balto the wolf-dog."

Ulf's eyes widened. "Well, lad, our first stop will be your new quarters. I don't rightly know what ye're wearin' but it won't do any good for Maugrim to see it."

Ulf led the way and began lecturing Balto. "Don't make any mention of dogs, ye hear lad. It'll just stir up trouble and ye don't need it, not wi' this Lantern Waste thing already hangin' over your head. I'll help ye out but ye must keep your head down. Do as you're told and act enthusiastic when ye must go out. Scoutin's not so bad. Ye don't need to even talk t' anyone. I'll get ye assigned to that."

* * *

Ulf was true to his word and Balto learned quickly. He trusted the old wolf and told him about Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. Ulf warned him to not search for the sled dogs but Balto didn't understand. A week after his arrival, he found out why his mentor had been so worried.

* * *

"Lieutenant Ulf, why are three of my wolves shadowing the others?"

Balto came in from a solid day of scouting to see his mentor in front of Jadis's throne. The older wolf trembled but did not move. "Your Majesty, they are new recruits. Shadowing is the best way for them to learn. Your Secret Police relies on these training methods."

The Queen leaned forward, eyes ablaze. "These three have been shadowing much longer than necessary."

"Your Majesty, we were unprepared for the three substandard pack members…"

The queen struck the wolf, knocking Lieutenant Ulf down the steps. "Enough of your excuses. Guards, take him to the courtyard."

Ulf began to beg, pleading and reminding the Queen of his service. Balto watched, horrified as the old wolf was dragged outside and the Queen followed with a look of hideous glee. _She doesn't care. He served her for all these years and it doesn't matter. All that matters is what _she_ wants right now._ Balto felt sick. _I can't find Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. She'll hurt them. But I don't have to help her either._

Balto spent the rest of the night thinking. He'd planned on reporting the rhyme he'd heard that day but now he was reconsidering. Everything had gone downhill. He had been able to help Ulf, couldn't search for his friends, and he had no way home. The only thing that gave the wolf-dog hope was the old Narnian prophecy about Cair Paravel that he'd heard outside a beaver's dam.

He heard it whispered by the animals of Narnia:

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done.

Balto had also heard that Cair Paravel had four thrones, meant for two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve but the wolf-dog didn't know when humans would be coming to Narnia, though now he hoped it would be soon. In the meantime, he was feared by the denizens of Narnia like the other wolves were and Balto hated that. He hadn't asked to be found by Maugrim and pressed into the Witch's service. So Balto began to defy his 'superiors'.

If he saw Narnians meeting, he went the other way. If he was on a hunt with his fellows, he would do his best to lead the others astray. Sometimes he had to keep his head down and couldn't do a thing to help the Narnians, but he tried. On his free time, he would eavesdrop on the Narnians, hoping to hear of his team mates but to no avail. It was as if he was the only one to have fallen into Narnia.

* * *

Two weeks after the scene in the Queen's (though Balto had secretly adopted the Narnian name for her) throne room, Balto and five other wolves were called forward by Captain Maugrim during the briefing.

"You lot aren't going on patrol today. We're off to arrest a faun named Tumnus."

Balto lifted a paw.

"Yes?"

"Isn't Tumnus a spy for us Captain?"

Maugrim nodded, looking pleased. "Yes, that's right soldier. However Tumnus has betrayed Her Majesty, comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans."

Balto blinked at the cries of astonishment from the other wolves. _Being with humans is a _crime_? That's odd._

"Move out!" Maugrim ordered.

Balto kept to the back of the pack, head down. He wouldn't be able to help Tumnus now. Two on six were not good odds. Balto sighed internally. _If humans are in Narnia, I can't turn my back on them. I'll help them even if it's the last thing I do._

Soon the pack had reached Tumnus's humble dwelling. The foremost wolves leapt at the door, breaking it down. The pack swarmed inside, snarling. Two wolves cornered the faun, growling at him. The rest, Balto reluctantly among them, set to destroying the place. When they were done, Maugrim forced Tumnus to hang a notice and the faun was marched back to the White Witch's castle.

* * *

The wolf-dog was wandering in the courtyard soon after the capture. Shortly he found a new statue. A statue of a wolf. Balto tensed as he recognized Lieutenant Ulf. _So this was his punishment. Brutal._ Balto paced back and forth. _The other wolves say that the Witch met a human in the woods. She'll lure him here. I have to help him._

Balto looked up as Maugrim approached. "Yes Captain?"

"A Son of Adam has come to the castle, Balto. You will stay and guard him."

"Yes sir!"

As Maugrim loped away Balto smiled. _So, the rumors were true. Time to make my move._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Where are Nikki, Kaltag, and Star? Never fear, they shall appear. Next chapter: What's a Sled Dog?


	2. Chapter 2: What's a Sled Dog?

The Wolf and His Boy

Teaser: AU. A wolf defies the Witch and frees Edmund. As the two travel through Narnia, Edmund discovers humans are not the only denizens of Earth to find Narnia. Narnia/Balto crossover

Chapter Two: What's a Sled Dog?

Nikki groaned as he sat up. "I think I hit my head on something."

"Yeah," Kaltag agreed. "_My_ head."

Star whimpered. "Where's Balto?"

Silence descended as the other two dogs searched for their leader. Nikki frowned. "Somethin's not right. These woods don't look like home."

Kaltag snorted. "We don't know the woods well enough to say that Nikki."

"True," Nikki agreed. "But I ain't ever seen a beaver near Nome."

Star and Kaltag whirled, staring at the animal that had just appeared. It studied them a moment and they gaped back at it. For a long moment none of the dogs said anything, then the beaver snorted and asked, "You gonna stand there all day?"

Nikki took the lead in Balto's absence. "Excuse me, have you seen a dark brown dog around these parts?"

The beaver looked at him pointedly. Kaltag sighed and put in, "Tipped ears, long bushy tail, answers to the name Balto?"

The beaver shook his head. "Sorry lads, can't say as I have. Why don't you come and have dinner with me and the missus. Perhaps she's seen your friend."

* * *

"Goodness gracious, I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone matching that description. How long has he been missing?"

Star spoke up. "We got separated earlier today from him." His tail drooped. "Could anyone else have seen him?"

The beavers thought for a moment. "Well, Tumnus might have seen him, but it's no good askin' him," Mr. Beaver replied.

"Why's would that be?" Nikki asked.

Mrs. Beaver sighed and Mr. Beaver snorted. "Where in Narnia have you three been? Tumnus is a spy for the White Witch."

He received three blank looks. Kaltag spoke up. "Narnia? Where's that? We're from Nome, Alaska."

"What's a White Witch?" Star asked.

The beavers were absolutely speechless.

* * *

Kaltag growled. "This Witch sounds like Steele."

"Except Steele can't turn anyone into stone," Star pointed out.

"The attitude's the same," Nikki insisted.

"Who is this 'Steele' dears?" Mrs. Beaver inquired.

Kaltag puffed up. "He is the most obnoxious, the most unbelievable, the most vicious…"

Star interrupted, "He's a nasty sled dog back home." Kaltag hit him.

Nikki stepped in. "He _used_ to be top dog back home. Now he's the outcast 'cause of what happened about a year ago."

The beavers looked at one another. Then Mr. Beaver turned and asked, "What's a sled dog?"

Now it was the newcomers' turn to be speechless.

Finally Nikki found his voice. "A sled dog pulls a sled…"

Mr. Beaver snorted. "Why would you do something like that?"

Kaltag growled. "We pull sleds for our men. It's the best way to travel in Alaska."

The beavers looked at each other. Timidly Mrs. Beaver asked, "You've seen humans?"

Star tilted his head. "Is that so unusual?"

"Oh yes, my dear. Humans are utterly foreign to us Narnians."

"So who lives here?" Star asked.

Mr. Beaver snorted. "Talking Animals, Mythical Creatures, Fell Beasts, and of course the White Witch."

"Isn't she a human?" Nikki asked.

The beavers laughed. "Lord bless you, Nikki. No, she's not human, though she'd like us to believe she is. Doesn't have so much as a drop of human blood in her."

"That's why she's bad, all through," Mrs. Beaver put in. She put her paws to her face, combing her whiskers. "So you three are from the human world."

They nodded.

Mr. Beaver leaned forward. "Tell us about this incident you mentioned."

Nikki growled. "Nome is cut off from the rest of the world for half the year. Even the sled trail is dangerous. Most of time, it don't matter but last year, the young 'uns o' the town started fallin' sick. Bad times, I tell you. Word came, that they was sick with sommet called diphtheria. Very dangerous an' the hospital didn't have any more 'anti-toxin'."

Mrs. Beaver gasped. "Those poor children."

Kaltag went on. "Our men tried everything. Boats couldn't get through the pack ice. Planes were grounded. Finally they shipped the medicine from Anchorage to the town of Nenana. The train line ended there so a team of dogs would have to go from Nome to Nenana and back. The fastest dogs were chosen for the sled team. Steele was considered the best lead dog back then. We three were on his team. Seven dogs and a musher left town and headed to Nenana. On our way back, we missed our second checkpoint and got lost."

Mr. Beaver covered his wife's paw as she gasped again.

Star took up the tale. "Steele ended up gettin' us in a mess and when our musher got hurt, Steele wouldn't even do anything. Balto was the one who found us. He offered to lead us back to town. He'd tracked us and marked the trail to find a way back. Steele attacked him."

"Why?" Mr. Beaver asked.

Nikki rumbled. "Steele didn't like Balto. Jealous, I think. Like fools, the rest o' us went along with it." He shook his head. "Balto lived on the edge o' town, with a snow goose named Boris an' two polar bears named Muk and Luk. He'd come intuh town every so often an' Steele would find a reason to run 'im off. See this pretty lil husky named Jenna seemed to like Balto an' Steele wanted her all to himself. Pretty pitiful now that I think 'bout it."

"Surely there was some other reason," Mrs. Beaver said.

Kaltag nodded. "Most of the dogs went along with Steele because of what Balto is. He's half dog, half wolf…"

"A wolf?" Mr. Beaver demanded, angry. "You three are friends with a wolf?"

Star was taken aback. "Balto's more dog than wolf," he protested. "He didn't even fight Steele. Steele kept attacking him that night, 'til the idiot overbalanced and fell off a cliff."

Kaltag cut back in. "Then Steele turned the whole thing into a grudge match. He got ahead of us and ruined Balto's trail markers. Left a whole slew of false trails. Nearly worked too but Balto found another way to follow the trail."

Star bubbled up excitedly. "He could sniff out the real trail and we made it back home. After that Steele was the outcast for what he did. It wasn't just 'cause Balto got the medicine and Steele didn't. It was 'cause Steele tried to get us all killed and leave the little ones in a jam and _then_ he went back to town and lied about it."

The beavers thought about that for a long moment until Nikki spoke up again. "Not tuh be rude or anything, but uh, do you know how we could get home once we find Balto?"

"I'm sorry dears, but I wouldn't know," Mrs. Beaver replied.

Mr. Beaver eyed the three. "So, looks like you three will be here for awhile. Maybe I could whip up a sled for you. It's been too long since I could work with wood."

Nikki grinned. "We would be most grateful."

"That is the most generous, the most thoughtful, the most wonderful…"

"That's good!" Star burst out. Kaltag whacked Star and shook his head.

Mr. Beaver chuckled at the sled dogs' antics and rubbed his paws together. "Let's get started."

* * *

A/N: LOL. For Balto fans: Nikki is the brown bulldog-like sled dog, Kaltag is the yellow sled dog who loves to ramble on, and Star is the grey dog constantly getting whacked by Kaltag. Next chapter: The sled dogs settle in and four visitors arrive. Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3: A New Mission

The Wolf and His Boy

Teaser: AU. A wolf defies the Witch and frees Edmund. As the two travel through Narnia, Edmund discovers humans are not the only denizens of Earth to find Narnia. Narnia/Balto crossover

Chapter Three: A New Mission

Nikki nodded in approval. The sled was beautiful. The brushbow curved up with an artistic flourish, vines carved into the wood. It wasn't as long as the sled the team was used to but that didn't matter. Besides, they didn't have the other dogs needed to pull a longer sled. Mr. Beaver had done well, for only hearing about what a sled should look like. There had been false starts aplenty and all concerned had been grateful that Nikki, Kaltag, and Star still had their harnesses but the sled had come through. The gangline was set up too, with four attachments, though none of them had found Balto.

Nikki turned as Mr. Beaver came up. "Whas up there, Boss?"

"Mr. Tumnus has just been to see me. He believes he is going to be arrested."

Kaltag and Star came bounding up. "Why is that?" Kaltag demanded.

Mr. Beaver showed them a handkerchief. "He has met a human and helped her escape."

The three dogs gasped. Star leaned forward. "Where was she from?"

"I don't know." Mr. Beaver sighed. "But there is something else."

The three waited. Mr. Beaver continued, "Recently the Witch's Secret Police has been slipping up. Things they would have noticed immediately are going undetected. Suspicion of a traitor within their ranks is rampant. Your friend Balto, could he pass for a wolf?"

The three conferred for a moment, then turned to Mr. Beaver and nodded. Mr. Beaver considered. "Then it's quite possible that your friend ended up among the White Witch's Secret Police. Sorry to say it but I doubt you'll ever get your friend back. Once _she_ gets her claws on something, she never lets go."

Star whimpered but Nikki and Kaltag glared at Mr. Beaver. "Balto came after us, even through the whole town hated 'im. We ain't goin' back without 'im," Nikki declared. Mr. Beaver shook his head.

"I must be off. The children may return at any time and I cannot allow the Witch to find them first. Perhaps you and Mrs. Beaver could pack the sled, in case we have to run. No use leavin' it if something bad should happen."

Nikki, Kaltag, and Star agreed and Mr. Beaver departed.

* * *

Star hauled another box onto the sled and stood back. Kaltag strapped it down and sighed. "That was the last one."

Nikki nodded and looked at the sled. "One of us has to be lead dog."

Kaltag sighed. "You do it Nikki. I don't want the job." Star offered enthusiastic agreement.

Nikki gazed at the sled again. "Alright, let's do a practice run. Kaltag, you'll be closest to the sled, so make sure the sled is balanced."

Mrs. Beaver came outside long enough to clip their harnesses to the sled and watch as Nikki took his place as lead dog. "Mush!" Nikki called and the three dogs dug in, running out into the forest.

* * *

Mr. Beaver surveyed his home proudly. His dam wasn't finished yet but it was a fine piece of work. Lucy Penvensie smiled in delight beside him. "It's lovely!"

The beaver blushed and turned to the rest of the little family. "The missus'll have something on the stove and I'll introduce you to three rather odd creatures."

"What kind of creatures?" Susan asked suspiciously.

Before Mr. Beaver could reply the sound of barking reached their ears. "Ah, here they come."

The four children watched in amazement as a sled came into view. It was being pulled by three dogs. The one in front was brown, with a grey and a palomino behind him. The dogs pulled the sled up to the Beavers's house and each one stepped out of a harness and turned to trot inside.

"Nikki, Kaltag, Star!" Mr. Beaver hailed.

The three dogs loped over and looked up at the children. Mr. Beaver stepped forward. "Nikki, Kaltag, Star these are Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Penvensie."

Nikki grinned. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Kaltag, as usual, bubbled over. "It is the most phenomenal, the most encouraging, the most awe inspiring…"

"That's good!" Star burst out. Kaltag hit him.

Mr. Beaver sighed. "How did the sled go?"

Nikki echoed the sigh as he glared at Kaltag and Star. "It takes a bit of getting used to being the lead dog."

Peter looked down at the brown dog. "Who's usually the lead dog?"

Star's head dropped. "Balto but we got separated from him awhile ago."

Mr. Beaver nodded sympathetically. "Come you four. Just because these mutts like the cold, doesn't mean you four should freeze out here."

* * *

Peter eyed the three dogs. They acted more like the dogs he'd seen at home than what he imagined a Talking Dog would. Nikki seemed to be the leader but all three seemed to be missing another dog named Balto. He turned back to the Beavers as Edmund asked them who 'Aslan' was.

* * *

Star listened to the explanation of the Narnian prophecy, ears perked even though he already knew about the subject. One ear flicked back and Star registered the door closing. He thought it was Nikki or Kaltag until Nikki made a short remark and Kaltag started babbling again. That was when Star looked around and asked, interrupting Kaltag, "Where's Edumund?"

Kaltag shifted to hit and then he looked around too. "That's funny. The kid's gone."

Peter searched the room and hissed, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said quietly. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

* * *

Nikki, Kaltag, and Star were hooked up to the sled as the children and Mr. Beaver returned. Nikki hailed Mr. Beaver. "We'll try to draw some of 'em off."

Mr. Beaver nodded. "If you aren't captured, head for Beruna. I showed you on the map."

Nikki looked back at his team. Wolves and no Balto. "Ready?"

They both grinned at him.

The wolves howl came from in front of the dam. Nikki looked forward and yelled, "Mush!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Nothing like it. Will the diversion work? What's happening with Balto? Will the Witch turn Nikki, Kaltag, and Star to stone? Stay tuned for the answers to these questions and more! (Couldn't help myself) Next Chapter: Wolf-Dog Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Wolf Dog

The Wolf and His Boy

Teaser: AU. A wolf defies the Witch and frees Edmund. As the two travel through Narnia, Edmund discovers humans are not the only denizens of Earth to find Narnia. Narnia/Balto crossover

Chapter Four: Wolf-Dog

_Let me tell you something Balto. A dog cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a wolf can._ – Boris

Balto hurried to the dungeon. He had found the secret passage out of the Witch's castle and now he was going to free the boy. Ahead of him he heard the Witch's voice and the wolf-dog slowed.

"Do you know why you're here Faun?" she inquired. Balto gulped.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." The Faun's words sent a thrill dancing up Balto's neck. The Witch just jeered and accused the young boy of betrayal. Balto stepped aside, bowing his head as the Witch swept past, her guards dragging the Faun. Balto sprang to the cell and watched as the Witch's dwarf unlocked the manacles. The wolf-dog waited until the Witch was long gone and then Balto leapt forward with a snarl. The dwarf tumbled to the floor and his head slammed against the ice.

Balto turned toward the boy. "Come on. We've got to go now."

The dark-haired boy gaped at Balto but followed anyway. Balto led the way to the tunnel and paused. "We don't have time to get a torch. Hold onto my fur and I'll guide you."

"Alright," the boy whispered.

Balto moved carefully, doing his best not to lose the boy. He was grateful the tunnel was fairly short. After about fifteen minutes, he led his charge up and out into the night. "We have to hurry. It won't take her long to find out you're gone."

But the boy stopped and demanded, "Who are you and why are you helping me?"

Balto turned to the boy. "I'm Balto. I'm helping you because I want to." The wolf-dog paused. "Besides, I'm only half-wolf and well, I probably would have left anyway. I was never really in the Secret Police." Balto's ears pricked. "What's your name?"

"I'm Edmund."

"Well then Edmund, shall we?" Balto held out a paw, pointing the way. Edmund nodded and the two set out. Edmund told Balto where he thought his siblings were going and Balto shook his head. "I'm like you Edmund. I'm from Earth. I don't know my way around Narnia."

"You're from back home?" Edmund asked, surprised.

Balto nodded. "Nome, Alaska."

"My family's from England. Finchley. My father's away in the war and we got sent to the country."

Balto sighed. "I never really knew my parents. My only family is a snow goose and two polar bears."

"Polar bears?"

Balto chuckled and the two unlikely companions made their way through the Narnian forest.

* * *

Nikki plunged through the forest, silent. The three sled dogs knew that to bark meant the wolves could track them easier. Of course, the sled left a clear enough trail that the wolves were tracking them effortlessly anyway. Still the diversion had worked. Half the wolves had broken off to follow Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. On the other paw, this little stunt probably guaranteed their meeting with the infamous White Witch. Nikki leapt forward with a tiny snarl. He would fight to protect the others, even if it was futile. More howling echoed from up ahead. Kaltag groaned. They were cut off. Sure enough, in the next clearing, wolves waited. The three sled dogs came to a halt and started barking furiously. The wolf leader laughed.

"Where are the humans?"

Star just snarled at him. One of the other wolves leapt at him and Nikki slipped clear of his harness to intercept the wolf. He fell instead of Star and the wolf bared its teeth. Star and Kaltag lunged, knocking the wolf away from their team mate. The three dogs stood side by side, facing down the pack of wolves.

* * *

Balto gasped as he recognized the frenzied barking. He turned to Edmund. "Climb a tree and don't get down, til I come back."

Scared, Edmund nodded and clambered up a nearby trunk. Balto raced toward the barks. _They aren't getting my team. I'll make sure of that._ He saw the clearing ahead and he could see Nikki, Kaltag, and Star barking at the approaching wolves. He leapt forward and jumped, sailing over the three dogs to land facing the wolves. The lead wolf stepped back in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

Balto straightened. "Return to the castle. Someone has escaped with the human."

The wolves snarled in disbelief. The leader frowned. "These dogs were helping the other three. We cannot let them escape."

Balto stalked forward. "Are you questioning Her Majesty's orders?"

"N…n…no," the leader stammered.

"I didn't think so. Get going!" Balto snapped. He waited until all the wolves were gone and the sound of their howls had faded before turning. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star were staring at him as they stood in front of a beautiful sled. Balto grinned. "Long time, no see guys. How ya been?"

All at once he had a bombardment of three overjoyed sled dogs. Balto laughed and danced around with them. "Okay, okay, guys. I gotta go get someone." Balto pulled out the harness he'd managed to save and tossed it to Nikki. "Hook it up and I'll be right back."

Balto hurried back to where he had left Edmund. "Edmund."

The boy came sliding down from the tree. "Is everything okay?"

"Better than okay. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine."

* * *

Kaltag and Star moved Nikki's harness to the back as Nikki attached Balto's harness to the front of the gangline. Pleased, the three looked up as Balto returned. To their surprise, Edmund was following the wolf-dog into the clearing. "Edmund?" Star asked.

Balto looked at them quizzically. "You know him?"

Nikki rumbled and Kaltag explained, "We've been staying at the Beavers. We've met all four kids." Kaltag gestured toward Edmund with a paw. "_He_ split and suddenly we're running from a pack of wolves."

Balto stiffened. He turned toward Edmund. "Did you know?"

Edmund sniffed. "I thought she was nice. She treated me like I was important. I didn't know that would happen."

Nikki growled. "Weren't you listening to Mr. Beaver?"

Balto held up a paw. "Enough. What's done is done. We have to get going before those wolves figure out _I'm_ the one who escaped with Edmund. Besides," Balto added, "would we have done any better?"

The three sled dogs looked at each other. "No," Nikki admitted.

Balto nodded and turned to Edmund. "Can you stand on the back of the sled and hang on?"

Edmund walked over to the sled and looked. "I think so."

"Good. We'll make better time that way." Balto looked at his team. "You guys know the way?"

Nikki shrugged. "We head west until we hit a river. After the river we'll need to figure sommat out but thas not for aways."

Balto grinned at his team. "Alright. Let's get going."

The four slipped into their harnesses and Balto looked back at Edmund. The dark-haired boy clung to the sled's handlebars. "When you're ready Edmund, say 'Mush'," Balto called.

Edmund gulped. He took a stronger hold on the bars and called, "Mush."

The four dogs dug in and the sled moved forward. The team picked up speed slowly, mindful of the forest and the inexperienced musher at their backs. Balto gloried in the snow and the sounds of the sled running through the woods.

Four solid hours of travel later, they were picking their way down a slope. Dogs and boy musher worked to keep the sled from tumbling. Edmund went first, guiding the sled and pushing it up a bit to alleviate some of the strain on the dogs. Balto and his team backed down the slope, Nikki calling out instructions with support from Edmund. The cliff alone took an hour and the five travelers rested for another hour after that. Edmund pulled out some of the food Mrs. Beaver had packed for the sled and they gratefully chowed down. With the meal finished, the team slid back into their harnesses and moved out. Gradually the forest grew less dense until the team burst out into a lake area. Balto halted the team and carefully stepped out to check the ice. It held but Balto was uneasy. He scanned the area and scowled. To go around the lake would take at least two hours while going straight across would take half an hour. They had little choice considering pursuit could be close behind.

"We'll have to go across. Edmund, do you think you can hang on at top speed?"

"Are wes makin' a sprint dere Boss?" Nikki asked.

"Yes. I don't trust the ice," Balto replied.

Kaltag and Star looked alarmed at that. Balto sighed. "We've no choice, guys. Pursuit could be close behind us and I don't want to find out. The lake is our best shot."

Edmund eyed the lake then said firmly, "I'll hang on. It's better than going back to the Witch's dungeon."

* * *

Balto growled, digging his claws into the ice. The sled was flying behind them now and they raced toward the opposite shore. Fortune still shone and no pursuers had been heard or sighted. None of them had slipped on the ice and the ice itself was holding beneath them. Edmund hadn't fallen off either. Five minutes later they were on the other side and the team slowed, panting for breath. Balto settled into an easy jog, letting his team catch its breath. A sound reached the wolf-dog's ears and he halted, ears pricked. A rumble filled the air and they all looked back at the lake, wide-eyed as the ice abruptly bucked and cracked. Water surged and the group gaped. Balto looked around, still stunned and realized that the snow was melting at a rather alarming rate.

"Let's get going. The snow is melting."

Nikki, Kaltag, and Star barked in acknowledgement and the team set off again.

Less than an hour later the group panted by the edge of the river. The last quarter mile had been brutal and Edmund hadn't even been on the sled. The boy had been shoving the sled from behind. Winter had vanished in the course of an hour. Balto surveyed the sled. It would have to be hidden and the group would have to carry what they could. In the interests of time, all the sled dogs kept their harnesses on and Edmund detached the harnesses from the gangline. Supplies were sorted through and each took as much as he could; trying to leave as little as possible behind. Luckily, they'd come out of the forest at a place where the river ran gently. One by one, the group swam through the river and climbed out on the other side, grateful that the supplies had been packed in waterproof bags.

"Now what?" Edmund asked.

Four sighs greeted that question. Balto looked up. "We've no idea where to go."

Star tilted his head to the side. "We could follow the river and try to track the Beavers."

Balto looked over at Nikki and Kaltag. "Any ideas other than that?"

They shook their heads and Star's tail wagged.

Balto rose, then paused. "Anyone need a break?"

"I'm good," Edmund replied. The other three chimed agreement.

Balto grinned. "Then let's get moving."

The group set off. Half an hour later, they found a waterfall and picked their way down. Balto sniffed and growled. "Wolves."

Nikki frowned. "Can't be the ones after us," he pointed out.

Edmund looked into the woods. "What about my family?"

The four dogs looked at each other. "What do we do, Balto?" Star asked.

"Let's follow them. They might know where we're going."

Balto swung into the lead and the group picked up the pace. All five of them just hoped they'd get to Beruna soon.

* * *

A/N: Ah, the five intrepid adventurers. Hope you enjoyed Balto's method of getting rid of the Secret Police. Next Chapter: King of the Wood Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5: King of the Wood

The Wolf and His Boy

Teaser: AU. A wolf defies the Witch and frees Edmund. As the two travel through Narnia, Edmund discovers humans are not the only denizens of Earth to find Narnia. Narnia/Balto crossover

Chapter Five: King of the Wood

Balto tilted his head. They were getting close. "Not far now. Everyone keep quiet."

Nods came from behind him. Balto was about to step forward with a sound came from ahead of them. _What the…_ "It's a horn," Edmund called. The sound rose, almost pleading for help.

"Edmund get these packs off of us!" Balto ordered, trying not to dance. Edmund fumbled for the straps and soon the packs fell away. Balto twisted 'round and added, "Up a tree young man. We'll come back for you."

The four sled dogs leapt forward, racing for the horn. Abruptly the woods fell away and they saw two girls up a tree. Two wolves, one of them Maugrim, leapt, trying to get at the girls. Balto snarled and lunged. He struck Maugrim from the side, sending the wolf tumbling. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star rounded on the other wolf, barking madly.

Maugrim gained his feet and whirled. "You! How dare you!" The wolf snarled. "Traitor!"

"No," Balto retorted, standing between Maugrim and the females, his team driving the other wolf back. "You found me near the lamp post and _assumed_ I was one of yours but I wasn't. I was never in that Witch's service."

Maugrim growled. "Traitor to your own kind then. No _wolf_ fights besides a dog."

Balto snarled. How _dare_ this wolf treat his friends that way? He pinned his ears back. "Get lost, Maugrim. You can't get to the humans now." The other dogs, standing with Balto now, barked their agreement.

Maugrim was about to advance when another human arrived, pulling out his sword and yelling, "Get back!" Maugrim immediately turned his attention to the male, growling and starting to circle the boy. Others arrived but a golden lion ordered them back, allowing the boy to fight Maugrim.

"We've been through this before Son of Adam. We both know you don't have the guts to do it."

The other wolf paced, trying to get behind the boy. Balto growled and ordered, "Get him." Nikki, Kaltag, and Star jumped the wolf, forcing it down and away from the fight as Balto watched to make sure that the human would be alright.

Maugrim chuckled, a low, ugly sound. "You may be a king. But you're going to die _like a dog!_" The wolf sprang at the human and impaled himself on the sword. It startled the dogs so much that the other wolf was able to escape.

"Peter!" the girls cried, leaping down from the tree and scrambling toward their brother.

The golden lion turned to the half-man, half-horse beside him. "Follow him. He'll lead you to Edmund."

"No need," Balto called, before any of the animals could obey the great lion. He shrank back as the human-horse brandished a sword in his direction. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star leapt between their leader and the creature, barking angrily.

"Peace," the lion ordered. He stepped forward, studying Balto. "Welcome, he-wolf. Have you news of Edmund?"

Balto walked forward, nervous. "I'm a wolf-dog, sir." He bowed his head before the lion and added, "I freed a human boy from the White Witch about a day ago. My team and I left him safely hidden when we heard the horn."

Behind Balto the other dogs nodded eagerly. The lion looked down at the wolf-dog. "Very well. Bring Edmund to me." He turned to the others. "I will speak to the Son of Adam alone. But first," he turned to the small family watching earnestly. "Peter, clean your sword."

The lad obeyed and knelt before the lion. The lion placed a paw on the boy's shoulder and commanded, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Knight of Narnia." The girls cheered, the animals called congratulations and Balto's team set up a howl of approval.

* * *

While Edmund was speaking to the lion, Aslan, Balto was introduced to the rest of the Penevesie family. They were nervous at first but Balto's team spoke up for him, introducing the wolf-dog to the Beavers first.

"Will wonders never cease. Your friends have been rather anxious about you," Mrs. Beaver told Balto.

"And I about them," Balto admitted. "But I didn't want Maugrim to find out about them."

Mr. Beaver nodded his approval. "Smart, very well done. Bringing anyone to the attention of that black-hearted devil would have been a very nasty bit of business. And I presume that you are the one who's been ferreting about, spoiling the Witch's prized Secret Police?"

"Yes sir."

"That is the most courageous, the most valiant, the most daring…"

"That's cool!" Star burst out. Kaltag thumped him.

"Kaltag," Balto said in warning. He tried to keep Kaltag from hitting Star as often as possible. He surveyed his team. "You did well. I wish I'd been there to help, but it looks like you guys did just fine without me."

The three dogs beamed, though Nikki remarked, "Still, it's not the same without yous dere, Boss."

Balto flushed and was saved when Lucy piped up with, "How'd you get to be sled dogs in Narnia?"

The four looked at her. "Well actually," Kaltag began.

"We're not from Narnia," Balto said quietly.

The three children stared at them. Balto looked up at them. "We're from Nome, Alaska."

* * *

The rest of the day was interesting for the Nome residents (though Star preferred the word 'terrifying'). A Talking Bulldog took it upon himself to school all four in the art of war. Their harnesses were stowed in their tent and the four were put through their paces by the older dog. None of them had even _seen_ most of the creatures said to compose the Witch's army, let alone learned how to fight them. Much like the Penevesie children, the sled dogs were thrust into a world on the edge of war. They were expected to fight and the Bulldog dealt with their fear by driving them hard, forcing them to concentrate on their lessons instead of the fear.

That night, the Alaskan dogs sat with their mentor and the Narnian dogs, hearing the tales of old. Balto was treated with a bit of suspicion at first but the old Bulldog, Logan, spoke for the wolf-dog, telling the other dogs that he only _wished _they had learned as quickly as Balto. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star made it clear that anyone who wanted to fight Balto would have to go through _them_ first. So all of the sled dogs heard the history and the legends of Narnia and they noticed that Aslan was oft mentioned by the other dogs. Though the surroundings were different, it reminded all four of the evenings spent in the boiler room back in Nome, listening to the news and hearing the gossip from around town.

The next day was much the same in the morning. Logan kept drilling them, telling them that the drills were meant to keep them from freezing in battle. "Battle," he told them, "is a mess. You scare know which way to look and it seems that _you_ are right in the middle and every blade you glimpse has your name on it. The drills keep you moving, even when your mind don't want to work. You catch up soon enough but the drills have kept many a soldier alive in the heat o' battle."

At midday Balto's ears pricked up and he turned to look toward the road leading into camp. "What is it Balto?" Star asked.

"I'm not sure, but someone's coming."

Kaltag pricked his own ears and frowned. "They aren't being quiet about it either."

Logan growled. "The Witch. She comes to parley."

Balto turned toward the bulldog. "Surely she's not going to just surrender now."

"That's what bothers me, lad," Logan replied. "_She_ is not one to give up without a lickin' good fight."

The five dogs made their way to the gathering. Narnians jeered at the Witch, angry at her herald who walked before her calling, "Make way for Jadis, the Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands."

Balto snorted. By good fortune, their group had ended up near the Penevesie children and he looked up at Edmund. "Don't worry about her kid."

Edmund looked down at Balto, eyes wide. "She's horrid. I can't just ignore that."

Nikki spoke up. "No, but yous don't have to be afraid of her. She don't look like she could handle Aslan."

Kaltag nodded in agreement and Star yipped to show approval. All four children smiled at their canine friends. The group turned back to the Witch. She had risen from her transport and now she swept forward, unconcerned about the hostile Narnians at her back. She gave Edmund a sly smile and Edmund's family and friends glared back at her.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

Aslan did not even look at Edmund. "His offense was not against you."

She smiled, a razor thin predator's smile. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan snarled. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me. I was there when it was written."

"Then you remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

Balto snarled, his team growling in agreement. Peter's sword leapt clear of its sheath as Peter retorted, "Try and take him then."

The Witch was unfazed. "Do you think mere force will deny me my right, little king?" She turned to speak to the whole camp. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy," she turned and pointed at Edmund, "will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," Aslan commanded. He focused on the Witch. "I shall talk with you alone." He turned and led the Witch into his private tent. After a moment the crowd settled to wait. As soon as Edmund sat, four snouts found their way into his lap. The sled dogs offered what comfort and support they could. Even with the direness of the situation, the four children managed to smile at the dogs' loyalty.

* * *

The crowd rose as the flaps of the tent opened. Jadis exited, giving no sign of what had passed. Aslan followed her out, head lowered. As the Witch walked to her transport Aslan announced, "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

The crowd cheered and Edmund was hugged by his siblings. Balto and his team lifted a short howl of joy. The Witch ignored the cheering as she turned back and demanded, "How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Aslan roared, sending the crowd into a louder celebration. The Witch departed, sparing one look back at Aslan. Balto followed her gaze and tensed as he saw the Lion's head lower. _What promise was that?_ the wolf-dog wondered.

* * *

A/N: Things are coming to a fevered pitch. What will happen at the battle of Beruna? Will Balto and his team ever get home? Will they survive? Next chapter: The Stone Table Please Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6: The Stone Table

The Wolf and His Boy

Teaser: AU. A wolf defies the Witch and frees Edmund. As the two travel through Narnia, Edmund discovers humans are not the only denizens of Earth to find Narnia. Narnia/Balto crossover

Chapter Six: The Stone Table

A/N: To Seahorse Feathers: Thanks for the long review and you should find "Tumnus" is once again spelled right. As for dialogue, it is an interesting mix of book, movie, and mine. For the major scenes, I defer to C.S. Lewis and the movie. They are much better writers than I and I can only hope to capture the spirit of their magnificent work. Once I'm finished, I may go back and try to flesh out the Balto adventure in the 'service' of the White Witch. We'll see but thanks for the great suggestions. And to all: Enjoy

* * *

That night Balto spent some time simply watching the stars. It gave him time to think. _There's no way the Witch would give up Edmund without some kind of advantage. What kind of advantage would Aslan give her?_ The wolf-dog began to pace. _Besides, she said she had to have blood. Killing Edmund means there's an empty throne at Cair Paravel. Why give that up?_ Balto came to a halt and closed his eyes. _She'd give that up for a greater prize. The 'king' of all prizes. Aslan himself._ Balto sat back, holding in a whimper. _Without Aslan, how can we win?_ He knew he was right and he hated that. For a long moment, he pondered what he should do. _I chose to trust him back when I faced Maugrim. I'll trust him now._ He looked toward the great Lion's tent. _I just pray you know what you're doing._

* * *

Kaltag yawned and curled up, tail sliding over his nose. It was summer but he was used to cold nights and the precautions one took before sleeping. He lifted an ear as Star and Nikki settled in beside him. Balto was already asleep on the other side of the tent. Kaltag relaxed and felt Star's tail thump lightly against his back. The tan dog was too sleepy to retaliate and the dogs went to sleep.

Sometime later, Kaltag heard a noise and jerked awake. He lifted his head, annoyed and then realized that he'd heard footsteps. Uneasy, the sled dog rose. Star stirred and looked up. "Whazzup?"

"I'm not sure," Kaltag whispered. Star blinked and came fully awake. The two dogs crept out of the tent and Kaltag sniffed. "Susan," he hissed. "And Lucy too." The two slunk out of camp, following the errant females. After a few minutes, they heard Aslan's voice ahead.

"You have to trust me. For this must be done."

Kaltag and Star looked at each other, wide-eyed. They jogged forward until they spotted the two girls. Aslan was already out of sight. Before either dog could speak, the two girls were moving. The canines followed them to an overlook and saw a horrid assembly. Fell Creatures of every size and description were gathered around a mount. It looked like an open air assembly of some kind. At the top of the mount was a Stone Table. The two dogs shivered, sensing that this was the Table the Witch had spoken off. The White Witch herself stood behind the Table, holding a knife. Aslan was ascending the stone steps, stride slow and noble.

Susan turned and spotted the sled dogs. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you two leaving and we followed," Kaltag replied.

"What's He doing?" Star whispered, horrified.

The Witch's voice cut off further discussion. "Behold. The great lion." The crowd jeered and a minotaur stepped forward, carrying an axe as long as a wolf. He jabbed it lightly at Aslan and the Lion growled in warning. The minotaur looked back at the Witch and she nodded. The creature lifted its axe and rammed the butt end into the Lion, hurling Aslan to the ground. The crowd began to jeer and taunt the Lion, ignoring the power in the noble cat.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy whispered, worried.

"Bind him!" the Witch ordered and all manner of monsters rushed to do her bidding. Her voice rose again. "Wait. Let him first be shaved." This was met by a rambunctious cheer and a black dwarf hurried forward. He drew a knife and sliced away a lock of the Lion's Mane, to roars of approval. Up on the hilltop, Kaltag and Star forced themselves not to bark as other creatures rushed to Aslan and began cutting at His mane.

With the mane cut away, the Witch ordered, "Bring him to me." The noise grew louder as Aslan was dragged onto the table. For a few moments the roar grew to a fevered pitch until the Witch threw out an arm and the monsters were silent. Four creatures standing at the corners of the table began to bang their staffs against the ground, increasing their speed slowly. The Witch knelt and they saw her whisper to the Lion. She rose and called to the crowd. "Tonight the Deep Magic will be appeased!" The crowd roared. "But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" The roar grew even louder. She looked down at Aslan and her words were loud enough for the dogs to hear. "In that knowledge, despair and _die!_" She thrust downward, her dagger stabbing into the Lion. For a moment Aslan's eyes went wide and then, slowly, they closed and Lucy began to cry.

Susan hugged her, crying too. Star and Kaltag whimpered, drawing close to their human companions in a vain effort to offer comfort. Behind them, the cheering was horrid in their ears and the Whitch's shrill voice rose again. "That Great Cat is _dead!_" The Fell Creatures roared their triumph. The four up on the hilltop watched the crowd depart and wept for the Lion.

* * *

Star and Kaltag stayed behind Susan and Lucy as they approached the table. The girls were, by right, Queens of Narnia. The Alaskan dogs hide behind that reason, the real one being that they did not want to see Aslan dead up close first. Lucy ran forward, climbing up the steps and settling next to the Lion. She pulled out her cordial but Susan, still crying, whispered, "It's too late." She climbed up another set of steps and knelt next to the Lion. "He must have known what he was doing."

Kaltag and Star jumped up; Star sitting by Lucy and Kaltag by Susan. They were quiet, unable to find words in their grief. The two girls buried their faces into what was left of Aslan's mane and cried.

A snap brought them all 'round. Mice were perched on the ropes and to Star's surprise, the mice were nibbling away at the rope, cutting Aslan free of the cruel bonds. Susan didn't see that and she cried, "Get away. Get away all of you."

"No," Lucy whispered. "Look." More ropes snapped and came apart. The girls pushed the rope off of Aslan's muzzle as Kaltag and Star tugged away the ropes that the mice had severed.

Susan looked at her companions and whispered, "We have to tell the others."

"We can't just leave him," Lucy protested.

"Lucy there's no time."

Kaltag and Star looked at each other. "We'll go," Star piped up.

"We're faster and, well, you two knew Him better than we did," Kaltag put in.

They did not wait for the Queens to disagree. Instead they rose and leapt off the table, racing away and into the forest. Their news was dire and it had to reach the Kings.

* * *

Peter woke rather suddenly as soft yips reached his ears. He seized his sword only to find Kaltag and Star in front of him. In the other bed, Edmund pushed himself up. The dogs looked up at the humans, utterly forlorn. "Aslan," Kaltag managed to croak.

"What?" Peter asked.

Star sniffed. "He's gone. _She_ killed him."

* * *

A/N: Tragic. (sniffs, wipes at tears) I thought it was fitting that in Balto/Narnia it would be the sled dogs who bring word of Aslan's death. Next chapter: Beruna Please Read and Review. Note to Jaden: Balto never 'officially' entered Jadis's service, ergo he is not a traitor. How do you betray someone you never had loyalty toward? Whereas, even if Edmund _hadn't_ betrayed all of Narnia, he still betrayed his family


	7. Chapter 7: Beruna

The Wolf and His Boy

Teaser: AU. A wolf defies the Witch and frees Edmund. As the two travel through Narnia, Edmund discovers humans are not the only denizens of Earth to find Narnia. Narnia/Balto crossover

Chapter Seven: Beruna

Balto gazed out at the golden field. It didn't seem real that there would be a battle here. It didn't even seem real that Aslan was dead even if Kaltag and Star had been crying and telling himself and Nikki about how awful it had been. The wolf-dog's eyes narrowed. One thing was for certain. He would look out for his team this day. A screech made all of them look skyward. A griffin was winging downward to King Peter's side. Balto laid back his ears. It was time.

"Ready?"

"No, but yous the Boss," Nikki replied

"Not today," Balto whispered.

They gaped in horror as the Witch's army appeared. Even with the descriptions from Kaltag and Star, it had seemed more fantasy than reality. The dogs glanced at each other, painfully aware of the sheer number of Fell Creatures in front of them. For a long moment the armies were still. Then Peter's sword rang clear of its sheath and the Narnians began to cheer their leader. Balto and his team lifted an impromptu howl. On the other side of the field, the minotaur general let out a bellow and the Witch's army let out a roar and surged forward. For several long beats Peter simply watched the enemy charge. His sword lifted and slashed forward. Screeches came from behind the Narnians and the sled dogs looked up. A flock of griffins winged toward the enemy, each one carrying a massive stone. Balto grinned. _Dive bomb attack. Nice._ The Narnian army watched as the griffins attacked, stones ripping into the Witch's forces. The enemy general bellowed and several massive bat-things, were-bats Balto realized, hissed and leapt skyward. A battle in the skies began to rage and the Witch's ground army continued to charge.

King Peter's war cry echoed. "For Narnia! And for Aslan!" His mount, a beautiful unicorn reared, screaming a battle challenge. The Narnians roared, cheering and lifting their weapons. All at once they charged, leaping toward the enemy. Balto let loose with another howl as he raced forward, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star by his side. The two armies surged, war cries rising. For several heartbeats they raced at one another. They collided.

* * *

Balto leapt upward, jaws closing on a minoboar's throat. The barks of his team rose and then they too were thrust into battle. Confusion reigned and the two armies writhed across the battlefield. The Narnians's charge had carried them deep into enemy ranks and all around the Alaskans battle raged. The dogs managed to stay together, teeth sinking into one enemy after another. Balto snarled and jumped again, twisting so that his full weight fell on his opponent. The ogre roared and the other sled dogs sprang, jaws finding their marks. A centaur attacked and the ogre came down, having never seen the soldier for the attacking dogs. Several more enemies fell and then Balto stumbled back in surprise as a wall of fire cut off the Witch's reinforcements. The Narnians cheered but, with a flash of blue light, the Witch used her wand to stop the wall of fire.

"Fall back. Draw them to the rocks." Balto howled, calling his team back as the Narnians turned and fled. Balto spied Peter close by and led his team to race beside the unicorn as the army headed toward the rocks. They ran into the covering rocks and Balto saw the archers loose. The Witch's army shrieked as they fell, drawn into a gauntlet. There was a cry and the unicorn fell, throwing Peter. Balto barked and the four dogs came to a halt and turned back. Not even Star trembled as they faced the Fell Creatures. Oreius and a Rhino galloped by, charging the enemy even as Peter yelled at them to stop.

The Rhino hit several enemies but fell and rolled into more. Oreius leapt over the Rhino and sent several more enemies tumbling. The minotaur general lunged at the centaur and the two fought for a few seconds. Oreius left both of his swords buried in the villian's back and drew a third sword. He leapt at the Witch and she leaned back, dodging his strike. The centaur twisted 'round and lunged again. He slashed, she parried and her wand flashed, leaving a stone statue. The Alaskans snarled and lunged, battle joined once again.

* * *

Star twisted 'round as the King yelled across the field, telling his brother to find the girls and get them home. He ducked under a wild swing and lunged, teeth biting into another throat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw King Edmund run along the cliff.

* * *

Nikki growled and swiped, bringing down another of those small, annoying creatures. He looked up and saw King Edmund running along a cliff, straight for the Witch. He let out a howl, calling the others to help the young King.

* * *

Kaltag's head snapped up as the howl echoed against the stone. He saw King Edmund jump, swiping at the Witch's wand. She dodged and stared at the King. Her wand whipped forward and he turned, bringing his sword down on the wand. Blue light flared as crystal shattered. Her eyes widened in fury and she stabbed King Edmund with the shards of the wand. The boy fell and Kaltag threw back his head, echoing Nikki's howl.

* * *

Balto raced towards the howls, worried for his team. He saw Edmund fall and snarled. The Witch picked up the boy's sword and strode toward King Peter. Balto ignored that contest and raced to Edmund's side.

"Balto, what do we do?" Star asked anxiously.

Balto looked at the boy, sick at heart. "Nothing we can do, except protect him. Queen Lucy has a cordial. We have to protect him until then."

The four took up position, guarding the fallen king. A Minoboar charged them and Kaltag leapt at it, ripping out its throat. Anklebiters tried to swarm Star but he and Nikki dealt with them. A dwarf lunged at Edmund and Balto snarled in its face, teeth bared and hackles up. The dwarf nearly fell trying to get away. A group of wolves tried to drive them away from the king and the four Alaskans stood shoulder to shoulder, barking and snarling at the wolves. Two helpful fauns appeared and the six allies drove the wolves away.

A roar made them turn and they saw Aslan leap at the Witch. Reinforcements raced around them and the dogs had a time of it staying put. The battle drew away but none of them abandoned their posts. One final dwarf aimed at Edmund with his bow. Star leapt across the distance and crushed the bow in his jaws. Nikki and Kaltag brought the dwarf down, snarling.

"Edmund!" Queen Susan. The four Alaskans stepped back, allowing the royal family through to their brother. Lucy administered her cordial and all of them watched anxiously until Edmund coughed and opened his eyes.

Peter grabbed him in a fierce hug and then asked, "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" The Alaskans crowded in licking at all four children in joy. The White Witch was dead and Narnia was free.

* * *

A/N: Thought I'd end it on a high note. Will they get home? You ask. Patience, says I. Next Chapter: Knights of Narnia Please Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8: Knights of Narnia

The Wolf and His Boy

Teaser: AU. A wolf defies the Witch and frees Edmund. As the two travel through Narnia, Edmund discovers humans are not the only denizens of Earth to find Narnia. Narnia/Balto crossover

Chapter Eight: Knights of Narnia

A/N: This is the final chapter, however I will be going back and improving on Balto's adventure with the Secret Police. Therefore, any updates will change the _beginning_ of this story, not the end.

* * *

The four sled dogs stood near the front of Cair Paravel's throne room. Their eyes, and everyone else's, focused on the Penvensie children and Aslan. The five moved toward the front, an honor guard of centaurs lifting their swords in respect. They ascended the steps and the children each walked to a throne and turned to face the crowd. Aslan's head rose a bit and his voice rang out through the hall.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

The Beavers ascended the steps and held two cushions up. Four crowns, two gold and two silver, rested on them. Tumnus lifted the silver crown fashioned with flowers intertwined with each other and placed it on Lucy's head.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just."

Tumnus took the other silver crown, a crown fashioned with a trileaf pattern, and placed it on Edmund's head. Vines curved along its length and the leaves were at the peaks of the crown.

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."

Susan's crown was gold, fashioned with flowers in full bloom. Like Lucy's, they twined together.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter's crown alone had jewels and it had several peaks, like Edmund's. Each peak had three leaves poking skyward, making the most elaborate of the four crowns. That was only right, since Peter was the High King, second only to Aslan.

Aslan turned to the four as they sat in their thrones and added, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

The crowd cheered and called, "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"

Then came the knighting ceremony. Many soldiers and Narnians were knighted among them the fox spy and Orieus, the centaur general. At the very end all four Kings and Queens rose. Balto and his team came forward and bowed their heads.

Peter spoke first. "Balto. You led the effort to keep my brother safe after the White Witch wounded him. I name you Sir Balto Wolfspirit, for you remind us that not all wolves are evil." The Beavers came forward again, this time carrying collars of red leather, fashioned after the collars the sled dogs already wore. Each collar had a small silver emblem, forged to look like Peter's shield complete with Aslan's emblem. Peter took the first collar and reached down. He took off Balto's old collar and fastened the new one on.

Edmund looked down at the brown sled dog. "Nikki. You fought beside Balto and led the sled team to give my siblings time to reach Aslan. I name you Sir Nikki Leal, for your loyalty to your friends and Narnia." He picked up the second collar and replaced the collar around Nikki's neck.

Susan smiled at the third dog. "Kaltag. You also fought for Edmund and you followed my sister and I the night before the battle. You carried the message of Aslan's sacrifice to my brothers. I name you Sir Kaltag Fleetfoot, for your speed in the service of Narnia." A third collar found its place on Kaltag's neck.

Lucy grinned at the nervous grey dog. "Star. You protected Edmund for us too. You carried our message with Kaltag and you overcame your fears to fight. I name you Sir Star Braue, for your bravery in Narnia." The final collar slid around Star's neck and all four Alaskans bowed to the Kings and Queens.

* * *

"Aslan." The great Lion turned and Balto bowed.

"Speak, Wolfspirit," Aslan encouraged.

"Aslan, how do we go home? Narnia is beautiful but my team and I, we belong in the North. We were bred and born for cold, for weather far harsher than the Witch's winter."

Aslan smiled down at Balto. "Gather your team, Sir Balto, and say your goodbyes. I will guide you home."

Balto bowed again and hurried off. He found Nikki, Kaltag, and Star talking with the Kings and Queens. "Your Majesties," Balto greeted them.

Edmund eyed him and smiled sadly. "You're going home aren't you?"

The three sled dogs looked eagerly to Balto. "Are we Boss?" Nikki asked.

"Aslan has agreed to show us the way home," Balto confirmed.

"That is the most exciting, the most phenomenal, the most encouraging…"

"That's great!" Kaltag shifted to cuff Star but settled for a glare.

Peter knelt and hugged Balto. In short order his whole family followed and the Alaskans nuzzled their new friends back. Finally Peter sat back on his heels. "Take care of yourselves."

"Don't worry," Balto replied with a grin. "We will."

* * *

Aslan lifted a paw and pointed to a cave along the beach. "Go through that cave and you will find yourselves home." He smiled down at them. "The collars will go with you. Bear them well, Knights of Narnia and remember," He leaned forward. "Once a Knight of Narnia, always a Knight of Narnia."

* * *

Balto looked out at the pack of dogs from the safety of the forest. He grinned at his team. "Shall we?"

They leapt out from the trees and faced Steele's gang. Steele looked surprised and then he sneered, "Come to get beaten, wolf-dog?"

Balto lifted his head high and answered, "You can fight us or get out of our way, Steele."

The dogs behind Steele jeered. Steele laughed. "What? You and those three cowards? This I have to see. Get 'em!"

The dog pack lunged. Balto hit Steele in the stomach with his head while Nikki, Kaltag, and Star raced forward, ducking under clumsy blows to deliver rock-hard hits. Two dogs tried to jump Star and he whirled, snarling right in their faces. They froze and Kaltag rammed them aside. Nikki eyed two more calmly. They laughed and advanced, only to find Nikki on their backs. He drove them into the snow and sauntered off. Kaltag and Star went back to back, dealing with four at the same time. Nikki knocked one aside and the other three managed to lunge. Star whirled, lashing out at two with his hind legs. They went sailing into the trees. Kaltag growled and swiped at the last, tripping the dog and sending him into a snowbank.

Balto faced off with Steele, snapping at the other dog. Steele tried to ram Balto and Balto hit Steele in the chest with his shoulder. Steele ended up on the ground with Balto's paw digging into his throat. "Do you yield?" Balto asked.

Steele nodded, pale beneath his fur. Balto let up and Steele fled. Balto's team laughed and grinned at their leader. Balto surveyed the sled dogs handiwork and smirked. "Think they'll believe us, boys?"

"Well wes have them collars, Boss."

Kaltag for once cut to the point. "I think we should keep it to ourselves. They'll find out if Aslan wants 'em to." Star nodded in agreement.

Balto grinned. "Alright, we'll just let 'em wonder." His ears pricked. "I'm headed back to the trawler. See you guys later." The wolf-dog turned to go.

"Balto?" Star asked.

Balto looked back. "Yeah Star?"

"Can I come with you? I want to meet Muk, Luk, and Boris."

Nikki's tail wagged. "Count me in."

"Me three," Kaltag added.

Balto looked at them a moment. "Well, then. Come on."

The four bounded away. Behind them, in the forest, a glowing door opened slightly and a roar was heard.

_fin_

* * *

A/N: I do hope you have enjoyed. Please Read and Review.


End file.
